


Regrets

by Kaitlin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitlin/pseuds/Kaitlin
Summary: Raigo Haragin let something slip through his fingers once before, he will not suffer himself making the same mistake twice.





	Regrets

The hand offered to him seemed so small.

Worn leather gloves hid slender fingers as the turned palm waited for him. Silence stretched out between the softly falling snow that framed the surprisingly sorrowful scene on the skydocks. It should have been picturquiste, really. The most effortlessly beautiful man the morose warrior had ever met was standing before him, watching quietly with golden eyes, offering a gesture of mutual respect.

Raigo wondered if he was worthy of it.

He slipped his hand into the one offered, eclipsing it with his much larger palm. The difference between them would have drawn forth a chuckle and a snarky remark any other time, something amusing to be found in their myriad of differences. But not today. Raigo’s lips parted as though he had something to say as he weakly shook Laurent’s hand, the mage returning a soft grip of his own.

Was this it?

The turbulent handful of days that had brought the Au Ra to this moment had been hard won. Their initial moonlit escape from Ul’dah, the mysterious forest of Laurent’s forefathers to finally the harsh snowscapes of Coerthas. Their time together had been brief, but meaningful. Laurent had sought him out, hadn’t he? The Elezen looking out of sorts as he’d invited himself into Raigo’s “chambers” offering him an out, as far fetched as it was.

Surely this wasn’t the end of their shared fate? It seemed wrong. Raigo felt a profound sense of loss for something he’d never had, every bone in his body protesting this moment, this parting, this unjustly miserable farewell. He would never see Laurent again, he knew that, there was no reason for their fates to ever intwine.

This was it.

A traitor to himself Raigo leveraged his strength to pull the unwitting mage into an approximation of a hug, the shorter man tensing in surprise as he was hauled close to the Au Ra, one large hand clapped on his back. Laurent smelled like sweet spices, the scent calling to the warrior of cinnamon dusted pastries and aromatic sceneries from the desert city they had left behind. He would have thought he'd want to distance himself from any and all things that reminded him of Ul’dah, but to this aroma he clung desperately, not wanting to forget the man who bore it.

They parted once more, the tips of the Elezen’s ears the lightest dusting of pink, as he briefly averted his gaze. Something was clouding Laurent’s golden eye’s that the Au Ra had not seen before, something that made the warrior’s heart both ache and question the man before him. So rarely did the Duskwight share his feelings, that every incidental slip of his mask had Raigo’s stomach tied in knots. With a final nod, Laurent turned to leave, something awkward in his stride, his inherited Elezen grace all but deserting him as he made for the airship.

Some Wildwood’s were bustling about on the deck, stowing their cargo and making last minute checks on the magitek machinery before take off. Raigo watched them with a dour expression, his hand clenched into that of a fist as his one good eye avoided watching the Elezen’s turned back.

Raigo’s heart faltered in his chest, his mouth dry as his clenched hand began to shake. There was an almost familiar air of regret hanging heavy on his shoulders as he stood helpless, every part of his body screaming at him to just _move_. Do something, Say something-

-or else you will regret it.

Raigo breathed deeply before moving.

At first his large stride was calm but purposeful, his legs carrying him towards the Elezen who had just boarded the airship. His back was still turned to the Au Ra as he introduced himself to what Raigo assumed was the captain of the small vessel. It was only when one of the ship hands began undoing the hempen tethers that kept the hardly little craft secured to the sky dock did the Xaela break into a run.

Raigo sprinted along the snowy dock. His heart hammered in his chest and his pack rattled at his hip as he made his dash, leaping awkwardly onto the ship, much to the disgruntled shock of the crew.

Laurent felt the deck wobble under the added weight, and spun around curiously to see the panting Au Ra standing behind him. He opened his mouth as though to say something, but clamped it shut once more as the warrior closed the distance between them, his movements most ardent.

“Take me with you.” Were the words that tumbled out of Raigo’s mouth, but the quivering of his lips and the narrowing of his eyebrows better read ' _Don’t leave me behind_.’

Laurent cocked his head to the side, as Raigo grasped both his hands, something desperate in the way he held them close to his chest.

“Why?” Laurent shook his head, but he did not step back. The rest of the small crew were staring at the pair, clearly unimpressed with this last minute delay to their departure.

 _Why not?_ Was the phrase thrumming through the Xaela’s head. _Why wouldn’t I want to go with you?_ Raigo grit his teeth, his heart threatening to leap out of chest as he crossed the line into unknown territory.

“For I have nowhere else to go and this is the first time I’ve felt alive since I came to this god forsaken continent. I have lost so much, through both misfortune and the stubbornness of my own character. But you... for all your own willful obstinance, you have shown me kindness. I want you to take me with you because… because….” The Xaela’s speech faltered, his eye wet as he held the other man’s pensive gaze.

“Because…?” The Duskwight asked, drawing in a quick breath that betrayed his eagerness for the other man to continue.

However Raigo would not finish that sentence with words, instead the heart wrung Au Ra drew himself into the other man’s space. Upon finding no resistance, the desperate Xaela threw all caution into the cold Coerthas winds as he cupped Laurent’s chin and brought their lips together.

Once he starts, Raigo finds it hard to stop. Buried feelings rise from deep within and well over as his lips sought not only to touch, but to claim as he licked gently at the other man’s frostbitten mouth. He was more than heartened when Laurent responded in kind, something like a sigh mouthed between them as his hands grew lax and the ravenous Xaela drew their bodies together.

“I will pay double.” Laurent murmured when their kiss broke, his breathing heavy as he refused the blushing Xaela eye contact. “I will pay you double if you will take us both to Idyllshire.” The Duskwight tried to reclaim his usual aplomb, but the husky tone his voice had taken on did little to aid his attempt at marked control.

The pilot agreed, looking less than impressed with the hold up. He seemed to realize throwing both men off would only cost him more time, despite whatever he thought of the perverse scene on his ship. Raigo did not miss the side eyed glare offered to him by the wary pilot, but found it hard to care with the Elezen’s hot breath ghosting his cheek.

To that end the airship set off without delay, leaving the Ishgard’s snowy tresses far behind.

Both men untangled and an awkward air set over both them and the crew as they flew towards Dravania. The space between them was unsettled, but not unpleasantly so. Rather the silence between them surged with an unspoken energy, a restlessness that ate at Raigo’s patience. Laurent had been silent since take off, his eyes trained very intently on the horizon.

The Elezen’s curved ears were flushed pink, and he’d begun chewing on his lip when they passed over the hunting settlement of Tailfeather. Raigo eyed him nervously for the remainder of their trip, wondering if he’d made a mistake. He clung desperately to the memory of Laurent’s lips against his, and reminded himself how lax and willing the Elezen had been not even a bell ago…

 

Night had fallen by the time they arrived in Idyllshire. There was an anxious ache to Raigo’s muscles, and the chance to stretch his legs beckoned to him, the Au Ra more than ready to have solid land underfoot again.

Laurent had regained his composure some time ago, the Elezen not looking a hair out of place as he paid for both their fares and collected his belongings. The Au Ra noted the the other man was still declining to look at him, his gold eyes avoidant as the pair disembarked under the curious stares of the crew who had watched the tense duo be awkward for the better part of the day.

“Laurent-” The Au Ra began his voice earnest as he quested towards the other man,

“Not now.” The man in question had replied almost coldly, “Just follow me.” The warrior would have been put off had he not seen the shiver that ran the length of the Elezen’s spine, and the dark smoulder that tinted his yellow eyes. Raigo complied, following the other man through the strange settlement.

Raigo knew precious little about Idyllshire. He was only vaguely aware of the township, a haphazard arrangement of new buildings among the ruins of civilisations long since fallen. While the Au Ra had only known Laurent for a handful of days, it surprised him not that such a place would interest the scholar. But it was not the new scenery that the warrior cared for as he trod along in the wake of the Laurent’s long stride, but rather the quiet Elezen himself.

He followed along like a lost pup until the other man whisked them into what the Xaela could only assume was an Inn. He felt disconnected from the scene as he watched Laurent rent them a room, his heart constricting as he noticed that the Duskwight carried only one key in his gloved hand. Raigo’s tail lashed anxiously as he followed the other man down a warmly hit corridor, through a wooden door and into a private room.

The door closed behind Raigo as he watched Laurent carefully arrange his bag at the foot of the singular bed that adorned the inn room. The set of the Elezens shoulder's were square as he took his time doing... absolutely nothing. The Au Ra watched him with vague amusement, but any true mirth was offset by the way his heart began to beat rapidly. After Laurent had carefully arranged the meager contents of the bag gifted to him by Lord Fortemps for the third time he could linger no more.

Hedging his bets, Raigo moved a bit closer to the other man, his expression soft as he watched the Elezen fumble with the clasp on his bag upon hearing the Au Ra’s footfall.

“...Laurent.” Raigo spoke softly this time, leaving some space between himself and the mage’s rigid back. He’d been struggling to keep himself restrained since their shared kiss, and with true privacy upon them for the first time since leaving Ishgard, the warrior could wait no more.

Laurent froze, his breath hitched as he took a moment to right himself. The Elezen crossed his arms defiantly before turning to face the man waiting for his attention, the look on his face unreadable. 

“You kissed me.” Is all the dark haired man said, Laurent’s voice wavering as his attempt to sound accusatory died on his lips.

While the man before him was doing a commendable job of keeping himself together, Raigo could see where he was fraying around the edges. The near nervous twitch to his long fingers, the quaver to his voice... the molten gold of the Duskwight’s eyes burned anew in a way the Au Ra had never thought possible, their depths scalding hot.

For a man who prided himself on being aloof, he was decidedly bad at feigning it.

“You let me.” Raigo said carefully. He cocked his head to the side, feeling uncharacteristically bold. He’d been pushing his luck all day, and decided that it had been working in his favour.

“And if I’m perfectly honest, I’d like to do it again.” his voice was low as he closed the final few steps between himself and the flustered Elezen. Laurents ears were pink as he chewed again at his lip before letting out a shuddering breath. He refused to maintain eye contact, his gaze fixed on some point over Raigo’s broad shoulder. But he did not step away, despite the very few ilms remaining between them.

“We’ve only known each other for a score of days, what gives you the right to say that the way you do…not to mention your grand words earlier. Since when were you so verbose?" Laurent grit his teeth before chancing a glance at the Xaela’s scarred face. Raigo raised a hand to cup the Elezen’s cheek, feeling the heat that coloured it warm against his hand.

“...Raigo Greymane.”

“Haragin.” The Au Ra corrected him, “My people are of the sea, my tribe sail the ocean unmatched. My name is Raigo Haragin.” The name almost felt odd on the Xaela’s tongue, that part of himself having remained marooned within his heart for far too long.

“I have been adrift since coming to Eorzea, but it was in Ul’dah that I drowned. However you…” Raigo ran a thumb over the other man's bottom lip, soothing the bite marks the Elezen had left there himself. “...Gods, you… I don’t want to be at the mercy of the tides again, I want…” Raigo’s heart was in his throat as he met Laurent’s gold eyes.

“May I?” He asked this time, his voice low as he searched the Elezen’s face for permission.

There was a pause before Laurent nodded, the slightest tilt of his head that would have been missed by anyone else.

Raigo moved slowly, as though he feared the mage before him would startle. He raised Laurent’s chin with a gentle push before claiming the other man’s mouth with his own. Without an audience this time Raigo’s hands were not shy about pulling the pliant Elezen close. He slotted his palm into the small of Laurent’s back to pull them hips to hips, and the other supported the back of Laurent’s neck with curious caressing fingers that tangled in the mage's man's dark hair.

Raigo let out a pleased rumble when the other man did not pull away, his heart threatening to leap out of his chest as he felt Laurent’s lips reply in kind.

There was a deep passion to Ragio’s kisses, the intense heat and neediness there in speaking the words hidden in the Au Ra’s heart. He kissed Laurent as though the other man had everything he needed, and Raigo made it apparent that he needed all of it now. The Au Ra was a broiling turbulent sea, and he was was struggling to contain himself as his tongue snaked out to trace along the Elezen’s trembling mouth.

Laurent seemed to melt into the touch, his body lax but his mouth matching Raigo’s own ardour. The Elezen wound his lithe arm’s around the Au Ra’s neck, allowing him to pull their bodies flush. Raigo’s head spun at the heightened contact, his self restraint rapidly unraveling as he felt the Elezen shudder against him.

“We hardly know each other… Raigo…” Laurent’s voice was husky again as Raigo moved to mouth along the ivory column of the Elezen’s neck, his breath hot as he peppered the smooth skin there with soft bites.

“I would like to change that.” The Au Ra murmured, pink now dusting the scaled bridge of his nose. “I know more than you think.” he said breathily, before pulling away to meet the other man’s half lidded gaze.

"You are a scholar. A man of much learning. You're good at manipulating aether, and you know it too." Raigo began.

Laurent shook his head. "That's not exactly a guarded secret."

"Fine then." The Au Ra said, wearing an expression of mock thoughtfulness. "You don't like much of anything, but the few things you do, you hold onto. You use your prickly demeanor to keep people at arms length but you don't know how to respond when they try to get close to you anyway. You're not as good at lying as you'd like to think you are, and your ears turn pink first before your face when something flusters you."

Laurent scoffed, his face still red from earlier as he listened to the other man.

“I also know…” The Au Ra said playfully, his tail swishing in a way that could only be described as mischievous, his voice dropping to a low purr as he kissed his way up to Laurent’s curved ear. “...that you like what I have to offer. Did you really think I would not notice the way you touched both my arms and chest back in the triage Ser Pascal?” Raigo’s grin only grew wider as he felt the Elezen tense in his arms.

“I don’t mind…” The warrior added quickly, “...if fact, if you want, you can take as long as you like now-”

The Elezen’s ears had reached a new shade of scarlet, as he sought to push the Au Ra away with a gentle shove, suddenly very ashamed.

“I do not want you to think I only helped you because… of…” Laurent’s brows were furrowed, and his voice almost panicked. “This is not… something you have to give me because I…” He looked perturbed, a defiant gaze shadowing his flustered features. “You do not have to give me this, if you think it my motive… Truly I thought of little else but you after our conversation that day but… I had no ill intent…” He seemed to stutter, whatever silver gilded his tongue long gone.

Raigo’s momentary concern quickly faded out, a sort of giddy warmth replacing it as he smiled fondly at the conflicted man before him.

“Fear not, the secret of your bleeding heart is safe with me.” The Au Ra said soothingly, quick to draw the Elezen back into his arms. “You are a good man Laurent. Far too good for the likes of me, but if you’ll have me…” He murmured, nuzzling into the side of the Elezen’s cheek.

“You presume a lot Raigo Haragin.” Laurent seemed to sigh, the frustration that burdened him ebbing away under the other man’s touch gentle touch. “If I did not want you, do you think I would have come this far, all in the name of saving you?” The Duskwight’s voice was a near whisper. “I did not want to part with you, but I did not know how to ask you to stay… it would not be right, your freedom finally yours… and then another asking to keep you… I couldn’t…”

Raigo’s heart swelled as he silenced the suffering Elezen with a kiss. He held nothing back, both teeth and tongue seeking to _show_ the other man just how much he wanted this. He pushed Laurent backwards, his large frame easily guiding the Duskwight down onto the bed behind him.

“I choose this, I choose you.” Raigo muttered next to the other man’s ear as he hid his own flushed face, his body caging the other man’s to the mattress beneath them.

The Au Ra was reverent as he looked down at the Elezen. Splayed on his back, Laurent’s inky black hair was more mussed than Raigo had ever seen it. The Duskwight looked vulnerable beneath him. His flustered face and kiss bruised lips excited the warrior more than he cared to admit… something dark stirring his guarded desires.

“Let me show you.” Raigo asked, the earnestness in his voice far to plain. “Let me show you how much I want you...”

Laurent reached out, his gloved hand tracing the side of the other man’s face. His gaze half lidded as he looked up the man near straddling his waist.

“Please.” Laurent almost seemed to beg, his voice low. “I am yours for the taking.”

Raigo didn’t need to be asked twice, the warrior’s look faded from searching to predatory.

First he stripped himself, but soon after Laurent’s clothes yielded before his touch. Gone were his his leather gloves and long coat. Raigo was quick to untuck the other man’s dress shirt from his tight trousers, his eyes not missing the proof of the Elezen’s need tenting his pants.

The warrior grinned, teeth drawing a sharp line over Laurent’s collarbone as he kissed up over his shoulder. Raigo's tongue moved southwards painting wet stripes down across the Duskwight’s pink nipples as he watched the pliant mage dig his hands into the bed spread beneath him and answer with muted gasps.

“Don’t bite your lip.” Raigo growled, as he gazed up from Laurent’s navel. “I want to hear…” He commanded. The Elezen almost looked disgruntled at the notion of being told what to do, but could not stifle a groan as the other man’s hand began to rub at him through his clothing.

“Better.” Raigo murmured darkly as he reached for Laurent’s belt.

Laurent’s cock was already flushed, half-hard with the pink head gleaming when the Au Ra pulled it from the other man’s straining draws. Raigo did not shy away from taking it into his mouth, he swallowed once, and then swiveled to take just the tip between his lips. Laurent let out a gasp, his involuntary jerking hips held down fast by the amorous warrior.

Raigo began to tease, his tongue seeking to pleasure the Duskwight’s sensitive head. He gazed up to meet lusty yellow eyes, the blushing mage watching him with unbashed want. The Au Ra smirked, eagerly swallowing whole the other man’s length once more. He bobbed his head back and forth, taking Laurent's cock to the back of his throat - suddenly more than ravenous. Raigo held Laurent’s pale legs open as he drew the other man towards his climax, relishing in every noise that fell out of the usually reserved man’s mouth.

“N-not yet.” Laurent had stopped him, with a hitched breath. The mage produced a small vial full of translucent liquid from god knows where, and pressed it shyly into the Au Ra's hand. Raigo didn’t question it as he gave the other man’s cock a final lick before he reached for the oil. The Elezen was almost a blushing maiden as he asked Raigo to prepare him, his hips rising off the bed as he offered himself to the other man.

The warrior was more than happy to comply, his slick fingers working Laurent open as he watched on in earnest. Whatever inhibitions Raigo felt due to his inexperience seemed muted before the mages heady need, the Xaela’s desire to prove his passion overriding any lingering self doubts.

“Tell me, have you ever been with an Au Ra before?” Raigo asked as he began to curl the two fingers he had inside the whimpering Elezen.

“N-no-” Laurent stuttered, his back arching as Raigo continued his deft ministrations.

“Good.” Raigo seemed to smirk, lazily pumping himself to the divine image before him.

He lined himself up with confidence foreign to him. Laurent urged him along, his needy body open and ready just for him. It’s everything Raigo's ever wanted, ever dreamed of. He buries his face in Laurent’s neck as he sinks inside the warmth awaiting him, groaning as he slowly hilts himself. The Elezen is raking soft trails along Ragio’s scaled back, his breathing laboured as he murmurs the warrior’s name underneath his breath.

Raigo can feel every sensation, every breath on his neck, every drop of sweat running down his back, every square inch of his skin brushing against Laurent and it near breaks him. The Au Ra rolls his hips and a desperate cry is drawn out of the lithe man under him, his overstimulated cock trapped between their warm bodies.

He kisses Laurent, swallowing whole the gasping sounds the other man makes as the Au Ra begins to thrust in earnest. They are two parts of one interconnected whole, every single flicker of movement sending pleasure scraping across Raigo’s nerves so that the universe begins and ends right here and there’s nothing outside it. The Elezen’s hands are raking angry welts down his back, spurring the warrior on as he continues to make the man beneath him his own.

Laurent finishes first, his breathing ragged and Raigo’s name on his lips as he makes a mess between them both. The mage is desperate, his back arching and his eyes fluttering closed as he rides out their shared pleasure. It’s too much for the Xaela to watch, his release chasing just after as he grips tight to Laurent’s hips and bites hard on the juncture of the other man’s neck, earning himself another gasp as he marks Laurent with no small amount of possessiveness.

The Elezen beneath him is a far cry from the man he met in Ul’dah. Gone was his cold indifference and the seemingly frigid air he usually wore like a mantel. No longer was he holding himself apart from Raigo with a practiced mein of social indifference. Instead Laurent was panting, his arms still wrapped around the Au Ra’s neck as he held onto Raigo’s shoulders, his only anchor as he came down from their shared high.

Raigo kissed at Laurent’s neck, lathing over the particularly stark mark he’d left there. He couldn’t find it in himself to be ashamed of it as he continued to pepper the other man with affection. The Elezen’s had raised a hand to lazily card through Raigo’s hair, carefully pushing back the haphazard strands with something like fondness on his tired face.

For a while they stayed that way. Raigo worshipping the other man’s body with his lips, Laurent in kind letting out a quiet hum of appreciation as he continued to stroke at whatever part of the Xaela he could reach with his wandering fingers. After a time the Au Ra saw to mopping up the sticky mess between them before he settled back atop the very content looking mage once more.

“Where will we go from here?” Raigo asked lazily, running his large hands over the naked Elezen’s sides. He’d done a good job marking the man beneath him, blossoms of both red and purple standing out plainly on his pale skin.

Laurent hummed idly, moving one of his own hands up to lace with the Xaela’s.

“Nowhere.” The mage smiled to himself as he watched the warrior, amusement plain on his face.

“You intend to settle in Idyllshire?” Raigo asked, sleep beginning to gnaw at the edges of his mind. With his body well sated, he wanted nothing more than to doze with Laurent wrapped within his arms, held tight and safe.

“No, I suppose not. I can’t imagine I would stay in such a place for very long. But you did not ask about I, you asked about we.” Laurent smiled warmly. “And you my dear friend, are headed for Kugane. Alone.”

Raigo quirked an eyebrow at the other man, suddenly very awake. “I had considered heading for the port city when we were to part, but now that I am here… I would not leave your side… unless you do not want my company?”

Laurent seemed to consider this a moment, before shaking his head. Raigo felt cold as the Elezen gave him another bemused grin.

“You ask questions and do not listen to the answer given. You did not ask me what I wanted when you had the chance.” The Duskwight pressed himself flush against the warrior, but where he had once felt warmth there was only ice coiled against Raigo’s side.

“Laurent?” Raigo questioned, hating how small he sounded as he looked down at the nude mage.

“Raigo.” The man in question responded, reaching up to place a hand on either side of the Au Ra’s face.

Someone knocked loudly on the inn room door.

Raigo paid it no mind as he trained his eye on the smiling Elezen beneath him.

“You are a fool Raigo Haragin. You saw the way I looked at you, the way I touched you… but yet… you let me go.” The Elezen shook his head as he let out an exasperated sigh.

“Oafish lizard, try not to crack open your skull this time. I’m not there to heal it, and you have scars a plenty already.”

 

Raigo sat up with a start, immediately crashing his head into the wooden recess that housed his cramped sleeping quarters. He swore loudly, his breathing coming out in ragged bursts as the warrior gripped tight to the sides of the narrow cot. He closed his eye and willed his body to stop shivering as he regained his bearings.

There was a loud rapping against his cabin room door.

“Oi Big guy! You awake?”

Raigo let out a noncommittal grunt, all he could muster in his current bedraggled state.

“Your pig thing got into the sea biscuit store and he’s been sick again. Could you come deal with it?” Came a rough voice, no doubt the burly second mate. “He looks a lot less blue and a bit more green around the gills if you know what I’m saying?” Was the last thing the Midlander said before the sounds of heavy footsteps signaled his retreat across the foredeck.

Raigo ran a hand through his hair silver hair, gritting his teeth as he gripped tight in frustration.

He recalled the touch of Laurent’s hand in his hair, the warmth of his dream quickly fleeing him and replacing itself with the cold, slightly damp reality of his current situation. He wished those clever fingers were the ones flitting along his scalp now, opposed to his own frustrated clutch.

He was slicked in sweat, and the warrior knew the stickiness in his draws was of his own doing. He breathed out through his nose loudly before smacking his fisted hand into the wooden wall hard enough to crack and splinter it, leaving a hand shaped dent in his wake.

As if to protest, the ship beneath the Au Ra learched, a particularly turbulent wave reminding Raigo of just where he was, and just what he was sailing towards.

It had nearly been a full moon since he’d said goodbye to Laurent, and yet the memory of the other man was as clear as yesterday. Raigo had sought passage from Ishgard to Limsa Lominsa, but had not tarried long in the debaucherous port city. The East had called to him, and so he followed the summons homewards gladly. He was a free man now, free to do as he pleased wherever he pleased.

But while he was physically unrestrained, no longer bound to Ul’dah and men of money… Raigo had found himself a new prison. One of his own creation that kept his heart chained to the memory of sweet spices and lingering touches from a man with golden eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note that Laurent would never behave so lamely. Raigo's dreams are cheesy and he's a fool... silly lizard man.


End file.
